


Gray or Blue

by insanityrunsinthe_family



Series: Lyric Fics [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, college band au, song lyric fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/pseuds/insanityrunsinthe_family
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You haven't written to me in a week, I'm wondering why that is<br/>Are you too nervous to be lovers-- friendships ruined with just one kiss<br/>I watched you very closely and I saw you look away<br/>Your eyes are either gray or blue, I'm never close enough to say</p><p>But your sweatshirt says it all with the hood over your face<br/>And I can't keep staring at your mouth without wondering how it tastes<br/>And I'm with another boy, he's asleep, I'm wide awake<br/>And he tried to win my heart, but it's taken... time”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray or Blue

          Tim looked down at his drink, and then back up at his friend. It was late in the evening, and those at the party who weren’t drunk had either gone home or were thinking about leaving. It was a celebration for their band getting their first gig; Roy’s idea. Kon had come with him, which was a surprise. He could probably feel some of the tension in the air, chased it away with the burn of fireball, and was now part of the group of people asleep somewhere in the house.

            The man next to him, Tim knew, was the cause of that tension. Jason. He was a close friend of Roy’s, a beautiful 6 foot man, with dark hair and light eyes. Tim could never pick out the exact color. Truth be told he’d love this man for as long as he could remember. But they had never been anything. Well that wasn’t entirely true, they had been something once, but time and circumstance sent them in different directions. Sitting on this bench on Roy’s front porch though, made him wish he could go back to that time. Back to when he could catch Jason looking at him, or when their arms would brush, and he’d smile till he felt like his face would split in half.

            Now there was an awkward silence between them. Tim looked up at Jason and took a deep breath, trying to still his fingers. “I…I haven’t seen you in a while Jay. How have you been?”

            Jason shrugged, tugging the red hoodie up over his head again, and looked away. It made Tim’s stomach tie itself in knots. All he wanted was for Jason to smile at him. To look at him. He watched his face, trying to memorize as much as he could see. His lips looked just as soft as they had always looked. He wondered if they tasted as good as the one time they had kissed, before Jason graduated high school and left town.

            After a few more minutes of silence Jason finally spoke up. “So you…got yourself a boyfriend now, huh?”

            “O-oh uh Kon? Yeah He. Well he asked me out once or twice my freshman year of college and I said no. But. Third time is the charm I guess.”

            Tim chuckled nervously to himself. If he was honest with himself, he hadn’t really had any interest in dating Kon. He was attractive, but they really didn’t see eye to eye on much. And he knew he couldn’t get over Jason. But Kon tried so hard, and Jason didn’t love him. He glanced over and caught Jason looking away. “He tries really hard to be there for me, even though he doesn’t really have any interest in the band.”

            “He seems a little…stiff,” Jason says.

            Of course he seemed stiff at the party. He didn’t like to hang out with Tim’s old friends. He didn’t like the way Tim’s personality changed when he was around them. Really it was his personality around Kon that was so different.

            “He’s…He tries you know. He really likes me.”

            “And you?”

            “I…It’s taking time. I’m still pretty invested in someone else.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more of this, message me with prompts!


End file.
